AiR
by kasumi-chi
Summary: A Iris Netsuo se le muere la familia , se a quedado sola, pero aparece un chico llamado Kei Monrrow, con su mismo problema, su familia se a muerto, empiezan a pasar mas tiempo juntos, pero no todo es alegría...NO MAS OCS.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola me llamo Kasumi esta es la primera historia de drama que escribo, espero que os guste.

* * *

AiR-CaPiTuLo 1

Estaba yo delante del mar, viendo como la marea se llevaba todo, todo lo que había amado alguna vez,el viento me daba en la cara , y levantaba ligeramente mi vestido, pero me daba igual,vi como el viento empujaba las olas haciendo que toda la tranquilidad se deshiciera, la vida no me había tratado bien . Me aparte de la orilla, y me dirigí a un lugar , el lugar de mis fantasías , un lugar donde no habría nada mas terrible que la felicidad que sentí un día, ese día , el día que le conocí.

Mi nombre es Iris Netsuo, me dirija a la orilla de la playa , mis hermanos y padres habían muerto en un accidente, como yo me encontraba en casa, me salve, pero a que precio...me había quedado sola, ya nada importaba. Me gire para irme de ese sitio cuando vi a un chico, uno que estaba llorando, tenia una carta en la mano, no debería se buena, porque si no no estaría así, pero a mi eso no me importaba y me fui de ese lugar , pero en realidad no sabia a donde dirigirme, no me apetecía irme a mi casa, ya que todo en ella me recordarían a mis seres queridos.  
Estaba deambulando por la calle cuando empezó a llover , llovía de una manera que todo el mundo se resguardo donde pudo, pero yo no, no había nada que merecía ser resguardado, así que seguí caminando, me senté en un banco, llena de agua, y de repente note que ya no me mojaba, mire hacia arriba y vi a un chico con una sonrisa enorme, me fije un poco y vi que era el mismo chico que había visto en la playa, parecía mas alegre, me sugirió ir a su casa y yo le seguí, de todas formas tampoco tenia a donde ir.  
Cuando llegamos a su casa me dio una toalla, era una toalla azul tenia un nombre escrito en ella, Angelica Monrrow.  
-Era de mi hermana, ella se sacrificó por los dos, y ya no esta aquí, te la puedes quedar,yo ya no la necesito-dijo apartando la mirada.  
Yo la acepte, cuando mi ropa se seco me fui de su casa , me lleve un paraguas y ese pañuelo de Angelica. Me dirigí a mi casa, tenia que tirar muchas cosas , las suficientes para olvidarme de todo, aunque en el fondo sabia que no me olvidaría de nadie haciendo esas cosas , pero me quería engañar para que , de alguna forma, me sintiera mejor.

Era un pueblo pequeño , y la gente no tardaba mucho en enterarse de todo lo que pasaba, ya por la mañana había gente en mi puerta para darme el pésame, los deje entrar , pero solo porque sabia que si no lo hacia , no podría estar sola. Unas horas mas tarde, me dirigí al cementerio, no se ,sentía el deber de dejar flores a mi familia, mientras me dirigía hacia hay, me encontré con el chico de la otra vez, nos saludamos ,y empezamos a hablar, el también se dirigía al cementerio, seguramente a visitar a su hermana.  
-A si que te toda tu familia murió en un accidente, lo siento-dijo apenado-pero la verdad es que se podría decir que a mi me a pasado lo mismo, mi familia se a ido muriendo por una cosa o por otra, y me e quedado solo...  
Vi que tenia una cara muy triste, mas que la mía, así que intente decirle algo que le animara, aunque no se si me salió muy bien.  
-Nos hemos quedado solos juntos-se quedo mirando me por un momento, pero luego empezó a reír.  
-Haha si supongo que si.-me dijo con una sonrisa.  
Las tumbas de nuestras familias se encontraban juntas, el me contaba muchas cosas de su familia, y yo de la mía, lo que izo que de algún modo me sintiera mejor. Pero caí en la cuanta de que me había dicho todos los nombres de sus familiares menos el suyo, así que me anime a preguntárselo, no creo que nos volviéramos a ver pero, para recordar que no estoy sola en el mundo y que ese chico estaba pasando lo mismo que yo ice un esfuerzo en recordar su nombre.  
-Tu.. nombre-le dije tímidamente.  
-Que?, a si es verdad no te lo he dicho, me llamo Kei Monrrow, encantado de conocerte..eh..  
-Iris Netsuo, lo mismo digo.  
Al final acabamos en una cafetería hablando de una cosa y de otra, parecía que había hecho un amigo temporal, porque lo de temporal?, pues porque a la larga todo el mundo desaparece, y con este chico seguramente pasaría lo mismo, pero de momento me sentía un poco mas feliz de estar con mi amigo.

* * *

Vale, se que es muy corta , pero he hecho lo que e podido, debería seguir o no merece la pena...de todas formas si por algún casual a alguien le apetece participar o a dar su opinión para decirme como debería continuar la historia lo puede hacer.

Gracias por leeeer 


	2. Capítulo 2

Olaaa perdón por haber tardado, tanto, es que me he liado con cosas, del colegio.. bueno no os aburro con mi vida, no están todos los oc que me habéis mandado , saldrán el el próximo capitulo LO PROMETO

* * *

AiR-CaPiTuLo 2

Me desperté por la mañana, mire el reloj, marcaban las 5 de la mañana, no tenia sueño , así que me dirigí a la calle. Me encontraba en el barrio mas pobre de todo el pueblo, de alguna forma el tipo de vida de esta gente me recordaba a la mía, aunque pensándolo mejor, no era así. Ellos se tenían unos a los otros, no vi a ni una sola persona que no estuviera acompañado por un ser querido, y yo, yo no tenia ni eso. Me fui de hay, y me dirigí a la playa, era uno de mis lugares favoritos, la brisa y el ruido del mar me refrescaba la memoria. Mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos, me choqué contra alguien.  
-aiii- dijo ella , como yo tenía mas fuerza no me caí al suelo, me iba a ir , pero de repente oí como empezaba a llorar, no le había empujado tan fuerte, así que tendría algún problema con algo. Yo tenia mis propios problemas así que pensé en dejarla ahí pero al oírla llorar sentí como una estaña necesidad de ayudarla, quizás eso aria que me olvidase un poco de mi desgracia. Me quede ahí mirando como lloraba, a lo que ella se levanto y ,me pidió disculpas.  
-debes pensar que soy una llorona- dijo secando sus lagrimas, me miro y pude ver sus ojos, eran añiles, pero habían cogido un tono carmesí de tanto llorar, tenia el cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta con una trenza en esta, flequillo hacia la izquierda, era de tez blanca,y se veía aun mas blanca con la luz de la luna, tenia el cuerpo bastante desarrollado y con curvas.  
Me quede ahí mirándola, ella se levanto, y se presentó.  
-Me llamo Jessie Greevery, perdona por haberte molestado, si estas aquí a estas horas no debes estar precisamente para conocer gente- rió, se despidió de mi, y se fue, yo la miraba mientras se dirigía a algún lugar, me recordaba a mi.  
-Porque lloras?- le pregunte medio gritando, a lo que ella se dio la vuelta y me miro desconcertada  
-Eh?, por... que?- me dijo un poco nerviosa  
-Porque lloras?- le pregunte seria  
-No... lloro... -me dijo intentando no derramar una lagrima  
-Si ni siquiera puedes admitir que estas llorando, no se como piensas superar tu problema, las cosas no se solucionan si te guardas todo- le grite, aunque eso también me lo dije para mi, así que también estaba enfadada con migo.  
-Mi novio me a engañado- dijo con lagrimas cayendo de los ojos y una mirada perdida, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a llorar con mas ganas que antes. Me acerqué a ella, y también me puse de rodillas, ella me miro, y yo le ofrecí un pañuelo.  
-Gracia.,..- dijo secándose las lagrimas.  
-Iris, Iris Netsuo- le dije, a lo que ella me sonrió y me abrazó.  
-Muchas gracias, Iris, siempre es bueno tener a alguien para contarle sus penas.  
-Como pasó?-le pregunté un poco interesada.  
-Rompí con mi novio, porque al parecer me había engañado con otra chica,...que ademas... -bajó la mirada -esta embarazada -dijo con un tono frió como el hielo. Al escuchar esas palabras me dieron ganas de golpear a ese tipo, como podia alguien hacer ese tipo de cosas?, aquella chica me dio lastima, esos temas eran muy delicados , así que decidí ayudarla.  
-Te ayudaré- dije segura  
-Que?- me dijo ella con una mirada de sorpresa  
-Estoy segura de que no hay ser humano que sea capaz de hacer tal cosa , así que te ayudare a arreglarlo . Ella me miro , con una mirada de alegría, y luego me abrazó fuertemente.  
-Gracias...- dijo medio llorando. Yo me solté y le dije con una sonrisa.  
-Esta bien pero tienes que dejar de llorar- ella asintió y me sonrió.  
Al día siguiente , yo me encontraba en la cama, cuando de repente llamaron al timbre , me desperté de un golpe, le agradecí al que estuviera llamando , porque me había despertado de una pesadilla, la que fue real hace muchos años. Baje a ver quien era, y para mi sorpresa era Jessie, entro corriendo en casa, y se abalanzo sobre mi, en casos normales lo hubiera esquivado, pero estaba dormida y no me dio tiempo.  
-Buenos diassss Iri-chan- me dijo feliz  
-Iri?, buenos días Jessie- dije con un bostezo  
-Que no me digas que te acabas de levantar?  
-Si pero , tenia planeado levantarme enseguida...  
-Ya...  
Las dos nos levantamos y nos fuimos a desayunar, ella tampoco había desayunado... Mientras nos dirijamos al cementerio , le conté a Jessie lo que me había sucedido.  
-A... lo siento no lo sabía , debe ser muy duro que darse sin familia- me dijo triste.  
-Bueno , son cosas que pasan- dije intentando ¿animarla?  
Cuando nos llegamos al cementerio , me encontré con Kei.  
-Buenos días-nos dijo sonriendo  
-Buenas- dijo Jessie por las dos, Kei miró a Jessie ,se puso delante de ella y se presentó.  
-Soy Kei Monrrow, encantado de conocerte.  
-Jessie Greevery, lo mismo.  
Los tres nos quedamos unas horas ahí, hablando de nuestra vida y de nuestras desgracias. Unas dos horas mas tarde nos despedimos de Kei.  
-Que amable era-  
-Sip  
-Y guapo  
-Sip, que?  
-...Iri-chan, te gusta Kei-kun?  
-Gustar... no creo-dijo pensativa  
-...

* * *

Ola otra vez, tengo una pregunta:

Os a gustado , o debería ser mas dramático, o romántico?

bueno pues como siempre podéis dejar vuestros oc o darme vuestras ideas para la historia


	3. Capítulo 3

Perdón por haber tardado tatísimo en haberlo subido es que estaba muy ocupada con el colegio.., en fin prometo que no volveré a tardar tanto. Solo me pertenecen Iris y Kei , los demás personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores o a Level-5

* * *

Me dirigía a casa de Jessie, estaba hambrienta , y no tenia ganas de cocinar, mientras me dirigía a su casa vi a un chico mal herido tenia los ojos carmesí claro, el pelo plateado , como estaba tirado en el suelo no puede ver cuanto media , pero parecía alto, me acerque a el lentamente, por temor a que se levantara de pronto, me senté a su lado, le tome el pulso para ver si seguía vivo, y así era, le toque un poco , para ver si se movía, pero parecía que estaba inconsciente, me senté en la acera junto a el , esperando a que se despertara, se me había ocurrido llevarle a mi casa , pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para poder llevarle yo sola, y para colmo ya había pasado la hora de comer, así que me quede ahí sentada por horas.  
Abrí los ojos, me había quedado dormida, mire hacia el chico y ya no estaba, se debió haber ido mientras estaba durmiendo, ya era tarde , así que me fui a casa, cuando llegué a la entrada , vi a Jessie llamando a mi puerta, y cuando me vio se dirigió corriendo hacía mi.  
-Iri-chan , donde estabas? llevo buscándote mucho rato, no se suponía que ibas a comer en mi casa?-me pregunto un poco enfadada.  
...lo siento, pero me sucedieron algunas cosas..-le dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa.  
Cuando terminé de contarle lo que me había pasado, Jessie me miro con una cara de sorpresa.  
-No sabes quien era ese chico?-me miro sorprendida  
-No  
-Es Kenchi Koshimato, su padre era un mafioso, por eso era una de las personas mas ricas del mundo, pero dicen que tenía muchos problemas con el juego y la droga, y cada vez debía mas dinero a otras mafias , así que se pego un tiro para que le dejaran tranquilo, pero todo el dinero que tenía paso a ser de su hijo. Así que hay muchas mafias por el mundo entero intentando matare para que salde el sueldo de su padre,...y que vino aquí para refugiarse.  
Cuando termino de contarme la historia de ese tal Kenchi me quedé pensando, ese nombre me sonaba un poco familiar, pero no me acordaba de que.  
-De todas formas eso no es asunto nuestro , así que no pensemos mas en eso-dije fríamente  
-Si..-dijo mirándome con una mirada ligeramente triste.  
Era de noche, y Jessie y yo habíamos decidido ir a cenar fuera, ninguna de las dos decía nada, seguramente estábamos las dos pensando en el chico, o al menos yo ,aunque hubiera dicho que lo olvidaría...pero había algo que me molestaba , estaba segura que había escuchado ese nombre en algún sitio, pero no me acordaba...  
De repente una voz me despertó de mis pensamientos, era Kei, y parecía muy preocupado.  
-Que te pasa?- le pregunte tranquila, o al menos mas tranquila que el.  
-H-hay un ch-chico...restaurante..c-con otra chi-chica..-nos dijo como y yo nos miramos , y fuimos corriendo al restaurante que nos indico Kei, había mucha gente rodeando a aquel chico, pero a base de empujones conseguimos ponernos en primera fila y ver lo que aquel chico Kenchi, tirado en el suelo, con las mismas heridas de antes , solo que mas abiertas,y a su lado había otra chica, su piel era blanca como porcelana, pero había cogido un color rojizo por el corte que tenia en la tripa, tenia el cabello celeste atado a una coleta manchado de sangre, como estaba tirada en el suelo no puede ver asta donde le llegaba pero mas o menos asta el muslo, tenia un flequillo que le caía encima de los ojos, que estos eran de color zafiro tenia dos mechas una esta la barbilla y otras dos asta el pecho, parecía alta mediría mas o menos 1,60, y como tenia un cuerpo bastante proporcionado , no me extrañaría que le hubieran violado. Me acerque corriendo hacia el cuerpo de la chica para tomarle el pulso, por mi suerte seguía viva, luego le tome el pulso a el chico , también estaba vivo. Jessie se quedo mirando a Kenchi muy sería, con cara de odio.  
-No te preocupes Jessie parece que siguen vivo-dijo Kei , aunque no pudo terminar porque Jessie le corto.  
-Cállate-le dijo fríamente,era una faceta de Jessie que no conocía, y prefería no haberlo hecho...Se hacecó a mi  
-Crea que la ha...-me pregunto mirando el cadáver de la chica  
-No , si no el no estaría así.  
-No se , este tipo de personas no es de fiar es muy probable que lo hubiera hecho, dijo mirando esta vez al cuerpo del chico.-ese tipo de cosas eran las que le afectaban mas a Jessie, de alguna forma sentía pena por ella. Kei llamo a una ambulancia, y los tres nos subimos, pero Jessie parecía distante.  
-Oye Iris sabes que le pasa a Jessie esta un poco rara-me pregunto Kei.  
-...supongo que esta un poco afectada, es posible que hayan violado a la chica, y también es posible que el violador sea el chico.-le dije  
-Tu crees?  
-La verdad...,no lo se, ese chico no es que se diga que tenga fama de santurrón. Kei me miro, y luego miró a Jessie.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Jessie se fue con la chica, yo me quede con Kenchi, y Kei se fue a buscar algo de senté en la silla que había al lado de la camilla, me quede mirando , era bastante guapo, incluso mas que...Kei.  
*pero que estoy diciendo, si a mi Kei no me gusta, no?*, me había sorprendido a mi misma, no pensaba que pudiera haber pensado algo parecido, y tampoco necesitaba enamorarme de alguien, decidí que me quedaría sola para no sufrir por alguien nunca mas. De repente entro Kei en la habitación, yo le mire sorprendida tenia la cara ligeramente roja, y el se dio cuenta.  
-Ten tu bocadillo...te encuentras bien? tienes la cara completamente roja, ah no me digas que tienes fiebre?-me dijo preocupado  
-N-no- dije yo bajando la mirada  
-Te voy a tomar la temperatura-me cogió de la cara, en ese momento me encontraba tan roja como un tomate, y Kei lo puedo ver bien , estaba muy cerca de mi, asta pude notar su respiración, cerré los ojos, esperando a que juntara su frente con la mía, pero en ved de juntar eso , junto otra cosa, estaban calientes y ligeramente mojados. Abrí los ojos y le vi, tenia la cara un poco roja , con los ojos cerrados, así que yo le copie. Era un beso simple, pero luego empezó a ser mas profundo, era como una especie de competición, una en la que el objetivo era comerse al puerta se abrió de repente, era una enfermera, los dos nos separamos y nos fuimos, ya que nos dijo que las horas de visita había pasado. Vimos a Jessie en la salida, nos despedimos de Kei y nos dirigimos a casa de Jessie. Estaba hambrienta, y su casa era la que mas cerca quedaba del hospital.  
-Que tal se encuentra la chica?-le pregunte  
-Esta durmiendo, a recibido muchos golpes, no creo que se despierte asta mañana al mediodía. Cuando estábamos llegando a su casa, nos encontramos con un chico. Tenia el pelo rojo, los ojos azul verdoso, y cuando nos vio se dirigió a nosotras corriendo, o mas bien hacia Jessie.

* * *

Bueno estoy un poco oxidada llevo unas dos semanas si escribir, espero que os halla gustado, si queréis me podéis mandar vuestros ocs para la historia.

Aloha!


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola aquí Kasumi, siento no haber tardado tanto tiempo en subirlo, pero no fue culpa mía , sino del colegio, porque si me mandaran menos deberes tendría mas tiempo,eno aquí el siguiente capitulo. Disfrutadlo

* * *

-Jessie, menos mal que te e encontrado-dijo aquel chico.

-Hiroto...-a Jessie se le quedo la cara mas blanca de lo que solía tenerla-vete no quiero verte-le dijo fríamente.  
-Pero Jessie yo si que quiero , lo que paso...fue bueno..-intento explicarse aquel chico  
-No necesito que me expliques nada, ya no te quiero-le mintió Jessie. Al oír esas palabras el chico se quedo molesto, le cogió fuerte del brazo y le beso, Vi como Jessie se intentaba separar de todas las maneras posibles, así que decidí ayudarla, le pegue un puñetazo en toda la cara a ese tal Hiroto, a lo que el solamente pudo separarse de Jessie y mirarme con odio.  
-Oye y tu quien te crees que eres para meterte en medio?-me dijo con sonrisa burlona  
-La amiga de Jessie-de dije fríamente  
-Ooo y que va hacerme la amiga de Jessie, si se puede saber?-me dijo con sonrisa de superior  
-Pegarte- y al decirle eso le pegue un puñetazo en el estomago, este se callo hacia atrás.  
-Jessie , mira lo que te dije era verdad, yo te quiero, y nunca te engañaría, lo juro-dijo el chico apenado, la verdad es que no parecía que estuviera mintiendo.  
-No puedo creerte ya as dejado embarazada a una a mis espaldas, y seguramente lo ayas hecho con otras mas-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
-Pero yo no fui!- se excuso  
-...-Jessie empezó a llorar- por favor Hiroto no me hagas sufrir mas  
-Pero yo-el chico no pudo terminar la frase  
-Cállate-dijo entre lagrimas. Hiroto miraba a Jessie con tristeza, cuando una persona engaña a otra no pone esa mirada, o al menos era lo que yo creía.  
-Yo le creo-dije  
-..Enserio?-me dijo dudando  
-Si-afirme  
-Pero Iri-chan hay otra chica que esta embarazada y el-  
-El te a dicho que ese hijo no es suyo, asi que yo le creo-le conteste.  
-Pero...-  
-Tienes donde pasar la noche?- le pregunte a Hiroto  
-Pues la verdad es que no- me dijo triste, pensaba que Jessie ne creería y me podría quedar con ella-  
-Pues entonces te quedaras en su casa- le dije seriamente mirando a Jessie  
-No puede- dijo al instante  
-Por que?  
-Porque tengo una amiga que actualmente esta viviendo en mi casa, tiene problemas con su familia y no quiere volver a la suya-me dijo  
-Pues que se quede en mi casa-le dije medio ordenando-lo que no quiere es volver a la suya, así que no le importara, díselo, y que Hiroto se valla a vivir a tu casa-le ordene  
-Pero-  
-Buenas noches-dije dejando atrás a Jessie y a Hiroto. Ellos dos se miraron , como no tenían mas opción , se dirigieron a su casa.

Yo me encontraba en mi casa, cenando comida china, con todo lo que había pasado , no me había dado tiempo a cenar, en la mesa , había una vela, me acuerdo que cuando era mas pequeña, solía jugar con mi hermano gemelo a girar alrededor de esta, y como mi hermana mayor, solía contarme cuantos todas las tardes, con esa vela en medio de el salón, mientras mis padres cogieran a mi hermano pequeño, y mi hermana una año mayor temblara de miedo por las historias, la vedad es que no daban miedo , pero mi hermana no era muy valiente. Había pensado en tirar esa vela en varias ocasiones, pero no era capaz. Cuando termine de cenar me senté en el salón , y encendí la tele, no ponían nada mas que documentales y eso no me entretenía, desvié la mirada y vi el pañuelo de Angelique. Me parecía algo que debía tener Kei , así que lo guarde en una caja transparente, asta que me la pidiera de vuelta, o yo se lo devolviera. De repente llamaron a la puerta, vi a una chica de 1,65 era delgada con curvas y un cuerpo muy desarrollado su cabello era largo y liso , que le llega hasta las caderas , de color rubio con las puntas de color negro, también tenia un flequillo de medio lado de color negro que le tapa la frente y parte de su ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran grises azulados muy cristalinos que dan la impresión de que esta triste o esta llorando. Sus labios eran finos y de un tono rojo natural, era de piel pálida , suave y parecía fría al tacto, y tenia las mejillas sonrosadas. Por el tono de sus ojos yo hubiera jurado que estaba llorando, pero no derramaba ninguna lagrima, así que debían de ser así.  
-Soy Violeta Montenegro, mi amiga Jessie me dijo que viniera aquí a pasar unos días. Se me había olvidado por completo, no le había preparado una habitación ni cama ni le dije que esperara en el salón mientras yo lo preparaba todo. Era mejor así , así no estaría sola por largas horas recordando mi desgracia.  
-Ya te he preparado todo- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Aquella chica no decía nada, y ya que iríamos a vivir juntas unos días me gustaría conocerla un poco, pero no seria fácil , ya que parecía estar de un humor de perros. Pasaban los minutos y ninguna decía nada, la volví a mirar, estaba jugando con uno de sus mechones de pelo, y miraba hacia otro lado pensando en sus propios problemas. Me estaba hartando de este silencio , así que decidí hablarle.  
-Jessie me ha dicho que tienes problemas con tu familia.- le dije. ella me miro con cara de odio, como si le hubiera pinchado en la herida.  
-No pienso contarle mis problemas a una chica que ni siquiera me dice su nombre.- Era un poco borde y parecía rebelde, pero si era amiga de Jessie , debía de ser una buena persona , aunque yo no llegaba a entender bien esa parte.  
-Iris Netsuo-le dije con el tono mas frió que podía poner- y si quieres seguir viviendo en mi casa , vas a tener que ser mas amable con migo- le dije con el tono mas frió que podía me miro unos segundos.  
-Me recuerdas al amigo de mi novio- me dijo, a lo que yo dije nada-es un chico bastante frió , pero es buena persona-yo no sabia si tomármelo como un alago o un insulto.  
-Me piensas contar lo que te paso?-le dije  
-Si claro, ya que vamos a vivir juntas...  
Ella me contó que nació y creció en una familia muy religiosa, siempre fue una persona muy rebelde y por eso siempre estaba castigada. Su padre y su madre estaban separados y ella vivía con su madre y su hermana pequeña Kaoty. Un día su madre le prohibió que saliera con un chico del barrio , ella se enfado mucho y le dijo que la odiaba y se escapo de su casa, su madre se sintió tan disgustada que sufrió un infarto al corazón y murió , Kaory al ver a su madre así llamo al móvil de violeta y le contó lo sucedido , cuando violeta volvió a casa su madre había ó a vivir con su padre y su hermana, su padre y ella no se llevaban muy bien y siempre discutían ya que el la culpa de la muerte de su madre.  
-...-no dije nada, pues no sabia que decir  
-Y a ti te a pasado algo?- Jessie me dijo que estabas un poco sensible, pero no me dijo porque. Empece a contarle mi historia, como la reacción que tenían todos , ella me dio el pésame, pero aunque a mi me molestara un poco , era lo que la gente hacia.  
-Discutir con un padre toda la vida es algo malo , pero quedarse sin uno es aun peor- me dijo.  
-Supongo-le dije apartando la mirada  
-Angelique era tu hermana?- me pregunto al ver el pañuelo  
-No era la hermana de Kei , me lo dio hace poco-le explique  
-Quien es Kei , tu novio?- me pregunto muy directa, a lo que mi reacción no fue la que yo me hubiera esperado de mi misma, me puse muy roja al escuchar eso, pero porque , si Kei a mi no me gusta, es solo un amigo.  
Ella solo se rió ante mi reacción.  
-Jajaja te gusta ese tal Kei- me pregunto con sonrisa burlona  
-Noo lo dije intentando parecer lo mas tranquila posible.  
-Seguro?-  
Si- le dije mas tranquila  
-Vale vale lo que tu digas Iris Monrrow, jaja-ase estaba burlando de mi y era algo que no podía tolerar. Empezamos a "jugar" al pillame si puedes, asta que nos dormimos en el salón.

* * *

si lo se es muy corto, y lo siento, pero espero que comentéis, y que sigáis leyendo, necesito ocs no muchos ,solo alguno, si a alguien le interesa que me lo mande.

¿review? :D


	5. Capítulo 5

este capitulo tiene demasiadas faltas de ortografía , es que no me apetecía corregirlo, lo siento, en fin, ya sabéis que yo no publico muy rápido, pero creo que este es bastante largo. espero que siga habiendo algún lector.

* * *

Me desperté por la mañana, olía a tortitas, fui asta la cocina , y vi a Violeta preparando el desayuno.  
-Buenos días I-chan-me saludo amablemente  
-I?-cada vez me llamaban cosas mas raras-te gusta madrugar?-le pregunte  
-Que va.., pero una amiga me a llamado, y tengo que irme-me explico  
-...-me senté en la mesa, mire mi móvil, y tenia dos llamadas perdidas de Kei, como el móvil estaba en silencio no lo había oído. Le llame para preguntar que quería, al parecer ,era para que fuéramos al cementerio juntos, porque si iba solo se sentí triste, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, aunque yendo con el , me sentiría triste de todas formas. Nunca me animaba ir a visitar a los muertos, y recordar ese trágico día. Pero de todas formas le dije que si, me vestí rápidamente, y me fui sin desayunar.  
-A donde vas tan guapa, no me digas que tienes una cita con K-no pudo terminar la frase, cerré la puerta de casa antes de que acabara.  
-Oye no me ignores!-se escucho desde dentro.  
Me encontré a Kei en la puerta de mi casa, sorprendendentemente estaba cerca de mi casa cuando le llame, así que fuimos juntos.  
-A si que la amiga de Jessie esta viviendo en tu casa?- me pregunto  
-si-le dije  
-Y debido a que?-me pregunto  
-Pues Jessie tiene problemas con un chico y yo ofrecí mi casa para que Violeta no les molestara-le dije sin mirarle.  
-Aa a si que se llama Violeta, que nombre mas bonito, y seguro que ella también es guapa-me dijo, eso era algo que no me esperaba, le mire por un momento, pero luego aparte la mirada.  
-Supongo-le dije levantando los hombros.  
-Mmmm, no estas celosa de que me fije en otra chica que no seas tu-me dijo con voz picarona, sera idiota, fue en lo único que pude ver que no respondía, se dio cuenta de que ese comentario me molesto un poco.  
-Jajaja, perdón solo era una broma-me dijo, ya volvía a ser el mismo, no me gustaría que se volviera a comportar de esa forma, era un poco molesto.  
Llegamos al cementerio, como la ultima vez, el me contó cosas de su familia, esta vez le conté cosas de la mía, le conté sobre mi hermana mayor Nicolet , siempre jugaba con migo, era como mi segunda madre, aunque su novio no me caía muy bien , porque siempre que venia a casa, se llevaba a mi hermana, pero siempre acababa jugando mas con migo que con mi hermana, mi hermano gemelo Kaito, tenia que admitirlo, Kaito era bastante guapo, en clase siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, y había tenido varias novias, pero me quería mucho, porque siempre me decía que yo era su chica favorita. También tenia un hermano mucho mas pequeño tenia 1 año , y se llamaba Akira, siempre estaba llorando , pero era muy mono cuando sonreía. También tenia otra hermana mayor , Asahi, era muy miedosa, por eso siempre estaba apegada a mi y lo hacíamos todo juntas, la verdad yo parecía la mayor, le hable de mis padres Kazumi y Ken, antes de que se casaran , los dos eran modelos, pero lo dejaron cuando nos tuvieron a nosotros, así que se podría decir que nuestra familia era bastante guapa, le conté de nuestras vacaciones a América, que nos tuvimos que ir ahí porque a mis padres le concedieron el premio a la mejor pareja del a lo pase muy bien ahí, y mi hermano y yo hicimos amigos ahí, a Ashai le daba vergüenza, así que no pudo, y mi hermana mayor Nicolet, entro en todas las tiendas que pudo, lo malo fue que mi hermano Kaito, cogió un resfriado , y tuvimos que volver a Japon, fue una de mis mejores vacaciones, pero nunca olvidare las ultima, estas no fueron nada de lo que no hiciéramos todos los días, nos fuimos a Okaido, fuimos a un hotel , donde tenía unas aguas termales, como eran mixtas , era verdad que a mis hermanos y a mi nos deba un poco de vergüenza, pero lo que mas me sorprendió , fue que mi hermana Nicolet, se encontro a cuatro ex novios suyos, y se puso a hablar de todos los momentos juntos con cada uno.  
-Tenias muchos seres queridos-me dijo  
-Si,pero ya no me queda nada-le dije con mi tono como siempre frió.  
-No es verdad-me cogió de la cara y me miro a los ojos-me tienes a mi, a Jessie, a Violeta, y a los que están en el hospital, que te agradecen por haberlos salvado.-  
-Pero no para siempre-le dije apartando la mirada-todo el mundo se va.  
-Isis!, mírame, yo nunca te dejare, siempre estaré a tu lado-me dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a veía reflejada en sus ojos, era la primera vez que le veía tan serio, y la verdad era que le veía muy guapo, cerré los ojos, notaba su respiración, nuestros labios se rozaban un poco.  
-RINGGGG RINGGG(sonido de un móvil)-me separe rápidamente de el debido al el teléfono, era Violeta.

TELEFONO:  
-I-chan tienes que venir- me dijo  
-Por que?-le pregunte  
-Por que Jessie me a llamado, y dice que no tenemos que reunir en el hospital, porque la chica de a despertado.  
-Vale, donde estas?  
-Yendo hacia ahí con mi amiga  
-Vale ya voy.

FIN TELEFONO:

Colgué el teléfono, mire a Kei , estaba un poco nervioso, seguramente por lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque yo también lo estaba.  
-Era Violeta, Jessie le a dicho que la chica del hospital ya ha despertado.  
-Vale vamos-me dijo con tono ya normal.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Jessie,con Violeta y con otra chica que no conocía, debía de ser la amiga de Violeta. Entramos rápidamente en la habitación de la chica, y ahí estaba, sentada en la cama, junto a los médicos.  
-Recuerda , tienes que tomar todas la medicinas diariamente-le dijo el medico. Todos se acercaron a aquella chica, a preguntarle como estaba , y que le había pasado, pero yo tenia mas curiosidad en saber que heridas tenia, para saber si la habían violado o no.  
-Al parecer tiene una costilla rota, dos capas de musculo rotos, y le hemos estriado una bala del estomago, así que ha habido que que un balazo, entonces no a podido ser el chico, no tenia ningun arma, medico se fue, y me acerque ala chica.  
-Me llamo Michiru Toyotomi-dijo la chica muy tranquila, na daba la sensación de que se hubiera metido en una pelea, algo le debió pasar.  
-Por que estabas tan herida?- le pregunto Jessie.  
-Pues porque vi a un chico siento maltratado , y no me pareció bien, así que intente defenderle, pero me pegaron un tiro, y creo que a aquel chico otro-nos dijo, yo ya sabia lo que quería saber, me fui a la habitación de Kenchi, también se había despertado, pero no hace mucho.  
-Eso idiotas...me han despertado-yo no dije nada, pero tampoco me juntaba mucho eso de que llamara idiotas a mis en la habitación y me senté en la silla. No parecía muy amistoso, mas bien parecía un borde, pero bueno era el hijo de un mafioso, tampoco esperaba otra cosa.  
-Piensas quedarte mirándome todo el día-me dijo con una voz muy fría  
-No me gusta que me hablen sin mirarme la a la cara.-le dije, este levanto la cabeza.  
-Pues a mi no me gustas tu y te tengo que aguantar, por que no te vas con tus amigo-me dijo un poco le ignore y le pregunte sobre su padre  
-Tu padre era un mafioso verdad?-le pregunte  
-Y que si lo era-me respondió sin mirarme.  
-Por tu culpa aquella chica a salido herida.-le dije  
-Yo no le pedí que se metiera-me contesto, no había forma de hablar con el, así que me fui de la habitación , para dirigirme a la de Michiru. Oí que estaba contando algo, pero no sabia el que. Y la amiga de Violeta me lo aclaró.  
-Violeta le pregunto si había tenido algún conflicto con alguien, porque se despertó mediante las pesadillas.  
-Sera cotilla-  
-Lo mismo pensé yo.-le mire ,tenia los cabellos fucsias largos hasta la caderas, un flequillo recto con mechas azules, sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca. Estaba bastante desarrollada y era bastante un poco fría, pero debía ser buena persona para ser amiga de Violeta, en realidad, me recordaba mucho a Violeta , la primera vez que hable con ella parecía fría y sin sentimientos.  
-La verdad es que hace unos años, unos hombres entraron en mi casa, como mis padres estaban en el salon, los mataron a ellos , y yo me salbe, porque me escondí detrás de una puerta, esas imágenes se me aparecen siempre en sueños, pero pensaba que ya lo tenia superado...-dijo derramando unas lagrimas.  
-Oh pobre, tranquila no llores, le dijo Kei, mientras Violeta y Jessie le chica me daba un poco de pena, eso si que era malo, que te quedes sola y que ademas los maten delante de tus ojos, pobre chica, lo intentaba superar, al contrario que yo, que solo me undi en la siseria sin nisiquiera intentar lebantarme. En ese momento me senti con la basura, que no servia para nada, y solo hay que desacerse de ella.  
Me diriji al baño, tenia que mojarme la cara, cuando entre, me encontre con la amiga de Violeta, y la salude, pero sin mucho animo.  
-Keyla Fox- me dijo  
-Iris Netsuo-le dije  
Me labe la cara, y cuando salimos, los demas ya estaban fuera. Asi que salimos, pero no antes sin despedirnos de pase por delante de la habitacion de Kenchi, estaba tumbado en la cama, me miro , como un signo de adios.  
Me hacerque a Jessie, ya habian pasado tres dis desde que Hiroto se habia ido a vivir a su casa.  
-Que tal con Hiroto?  
-Bueno, mejor, se a ido ha hablar con aquella chica-suspiro-solo espero que no me este mintiendo.  
-No lo ara-le dije-sino se arrepentira  
-Hehe si , morirá entre terribles sufrimientos.

Kei se habia ido a su casa, y Keyla tambien, como Jessie y yo vivíamos cerca, fuimos las tres juntas(ya que Violeta estaba viviendo en mi casa.)

* * *

no se si vosotros vereis la que se avecina, pero e metido una frase de antonio recio en el cap, si alguno lo ve , y se a dado cuenta, que nos diga que frase es:) jeje que ya sabeis que me aburro muchoooo

bueno asta dentro de una semana que me de por subir otro cap.

como siempre review?


	6. Capítulo 6

Buenos días mis queridos fanfictons, ya sabéis que yo escribo muy lento, que le voy ha hacer, en elte cap , habrá una parte muy sorprendente.(*u*) hehe

* * *

Las tres nos dirigíamos a casa, cuando vimos que había una chica en un callejón rodeada de unos chicos, que al perecer la estaban molestando.  
-Vamos Sakura si lo haces sera mas fácil para todos-dijo uno de los chicos.  
-No!-intento defenderse como puedo.  
Jessie y Violeta salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba , pero alguien llego antes a un chico de cabellos castaños desordenados hasta los hombros amarrados con una cola baja, tenia la piel morena, los ojos zafiros brillantes y cristalizados,devia medir alrededor de 1,78, tenia un cuerpo muy marcado y parecia ser muy chico logro hacer que todos lo chicos que la rodearan se fueran corriendo. de repente aparecieron dos chicos pequeños corriendo hacia esa chica.  
-neechan  
-oneechan-gritaban los dos chicos.  
-tranquilos estoy bien este amable chico me ha salvado. Los niños al principio miraban a ese chico con cara rara , pero luego , le miraron como si fuera su super héroe favorito.  
-no te preocupes, no esta bien tratar así a una señorita-le cogió de la cara y le beso la mejilla-si necesitas algo este es mi numero.-le dijo entregándole una tarjeta.  
-Gracias-dijo diría que era la escena mas tonta que había visto en mi vida, y ademas Jessie y Violeta estaban igual.  
-OHHH dios mio esta buenísimo!-dijo Violeta  
-Por ese chico podría plantearme ser infiel a Hiroto-dijo Jessie  
-Jesie!-le dije-vale perdona no iba enserio- se disculpo.  
-AAAAAAAAAAGGG!-se oyó a lo lejos, cada vez se oía mas fuerte ese grito de guerra, y podía ver que era una chica que corría y gritaba con todas sus el chico le vio , echo a correr, pero la chica corría demasiado, y pudo alcanzarle, lo primero que izo fue pegarle en la cabeza con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

-AHHG-pero que haces idiota?-le grito  
-Yo? idiota, YO NO VOY ESCAPÁNDOME DE LOS SITIOS PORQUE SI-le grito la chica  
-..pfff es que era muy aburrido-se defendió  
-Que es aburrido?, yo te mato-la chica le iba a pegar otra ver pero Sakura se pueso en medio.  
-No le pegues mas por favor el me a salvado.  
-Oye no es que el te aya protegido, mas bien ellos se han ido porque le han visto, y como este idiota ya les había pegado de antes, se han ido corriendo, y luego a actuado como un príncipe azul.-le explico

-...

-...

-Ah  
-Lo entiendes?

-...  
-Si  
-Bien- se giro hacia el chico- vamos a casa pedazo de-no puedo acabar.  
-Oye guapa, tu no puedes ir insultando a los chicos porque si, vale que este bueno , pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos-le dijo muy enfadada Violeta.  
-Vamos, no le hables así a mi chica preferida.  
-Mierda es su novia-dijeron Jessie y Violeta a la vez.  
-JAJAJAJA-empezó a reír el chico.  
-NO ES MI NOVIO-grito la chica.  
-Y entonces como es que eres su chica preferida-le dijo Jessie.  
-Soy su hermana.

-...  
-Her-Jessie  
-mana-Violeta  
-SIP-  
-Bien- dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta.  
-Jajaja-se rieron todos al ver la cara que puso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. La verdad es que no entendía nada de nada, pero bueno ya me lo explicarían.  
-Me llamo Hanako Mishima, y el es Kaoru Mishima-dijo Hanaco  
-Encantado-dijo Kaoru, todos miramos a Sakura, aunque en realidad ya sabíamos como se llamaba.  
-Me llamo Sakura Akira- dijo un poco nerviosa.  
-Yo me llamo Jessie Greevery  
-Violeta Montenegro  
-...- yo ne le dije nada, no veía la razón de decirle mi nombre a unos completos desconocidos.  
-Vamos no vamos a comerte-me dijo Kaoru acercándose un poco a mi.  
-Lo se , por que sino seriáis caníbales y el gobierno os tendría como experimentos.-les dije  
-Iris...-dijo Jessie poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.  
-AA tu eres esa chica , la que se a quedado sola , porque su familia se a muerto?-me pregunto Sakura  
-Que poco tacto tienes chica-de dijo Hanaco  
-Huy perdón no quería molestarte, pero cuando me entere de tu noticia me puse muy triste.-me ya que todo el mundo sabia que es lo que me había pasado, pues decidí presentarme, aunque ya me conocieran.  
-Iris Netsuo-les dije sin mucho interés.  
-O Iris, el nombre de una diosa-me dijo Kaoru de repente, eso fue lo mas extraño que me habían dicho en toda mi vida.  
-...-no sabia que decirle. PFFFHGKÑHNVSÑHNGNIRSPÑ SE ESCUCHO DE REPENTE ( SONIDO DE UN GOLPE JEJE)  
-Pero tu eres tonto nichan?, no ves que a Iris no le interesan nada esas cosas.-le dijo un poco enfadada Hanaco.  
-PERO QUE C...enserio?-pregunto mirando a las demás. Ellas afirmaron.  
-O que pena, haha otra menos-rió  
-Como que otra menos-le grito su hermana.  
-AAAACHUUUUUUU-estornudo Sakura  
-Salud, le dijo Jessie.  
-Supongo que ya es hora de irse a casa, empieza a hacer frió.  
-Si-dijeron todos, yo solo afirme con la dijimos cada uno se fue a su casa, en el caso de Violeta a la mia.

EN CASA:

-Oye I-chan, porque estarían acorralando a Sakura, no tiene pinta de que aya hecho algo malo.-me pregunte.  
-No lo se-le dije sin mirarle.  
-Pero tu crees que ella-no le deje terminar.  
-Mira Violeta, en este mundo hay muchas cosas y personas con problemas, raras o que es así porque si, y aunque te parezca raro, a nosotras eso no nos incumbe, y si tanto quieres saber que le pasa pregúntaselo directamente.-le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa para cenar.  
-Yaa..pero no se donde vive-me dijo apenada.  
-En Castillo de Cobijo-le dije.  
-Mmm como lo sabes?, no me digas que ya la conocías!-me pregunto entusiasmada.  
-No es eso, es que-  
-Que?-  
-Hay un chico escondido en la ventana-  
-En cual?-me pregunto preocupada.  
-En la que esta frente a ti-le dije.  
-Porque estará ahí?-  
-No lo se pero lleva un rato-  
-Como lo sabes, no me digas que tu sexto sentido esta tan desarrollado que esta puedes ver lo que hay detrás de ti?-sinceramente, cada día me parecía mas tonta.  
-No idiota, le he visto antes de entrar en casa, pero pensaba que se iría enseguida, y ahora al poner los platos en la mesa le he vuelto a ver.-le explique  
-A-  
-Ad como si me estuvieras contando algo-  
-El que?-madre mía tenia que hacerlo todo yo.  
-Hace unos días me dijiste que yo me parecía al amigo de tu ex novio, dime como era tu ex novio.-  
-AAA ya , pues era bastante rebelde, no seguía la leí, se podía decir que era muy anarquista, siempre iba a su bola, y era muy bueno en la cama-me contó mientra me acercaba disimuladamente a la ventana, espera ,que era muy bueno en la cama?, me gire hacia ella, estaba un poco roja, seguramente pensando en su ex.  
-Vale, mucha información, ahora cuéntame como era ese amigo al que tanto me perezco.  
-Sii suzu-chan, era un chico muy frió, nunca expresaba sus sentimientos a otras personas, ni nunca sonreía, tenia una característica un poco peculiar-y se supone que ese se parecía a mi?  
-Cual era?-le pregunte mirando al chico disimuladamente.  
-Pues tenia el pelo muy blanco, los ojos azules , era bastante fuerte y muy guapo, había muchas chicas que luchaban por ser su novia- la verdad es que si me parecía un poco al el, yo tenia el pelo gris perla, tirando un poco a plateado, en los ojos también nos parecíamos, yo los tenia zafiro. En ese momento me acorde de mi hermano mayor,si la verdad es que tenia uno , y me llevaba 3 años, pero cuando yo tenia 2 y el 5 por alguna razón que nunca me dijeron, lo dieron en adopción. La verdad es que no le conocía mucho, solo me acordaba que mis padres decían que nuestros caracteres eran muy parecidos, y a la vez muy diferentes de toda la familia.  
-Antes de que Burn y yo empezáramos a salir, Suzu-chan y yo disfrutábamos haciéndole rabiar, era como mi hermano.-  
Mire por la ventana otra vez, perecía haber bajado la guardia, así que aproveche a cogerle, abrí la ventana y le agarre del pelo, luego le ate con una cuerda que tenia de emergencia( hay que protegerse con lo que sea). Violeta salio corriendo de casa, y me ayudo a meterlo dentro. Cuando Violeta puedo ver su cara grito un nombre, que ya había nombrado en su historia.  
-OO Suzu-chan!-grito sorprendida. Así que ese era el tal Suzuno, ese que se parecía tanto a mi. Me puse enfrente de el, para verle mejor, Violeta tenia razón, el y yo nos parecíamos mucho, teníamos el pelo y los ojos muy parecidos, y el carácter al parecer también, ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Al verme pareció sorprenderse un poco, y de repente soltó una palabra que no había oído hace años.  
-ESSSTROPENSSSQUIII!-grito, a lo que yo no puede contener la risa y me empece a reír como loca.  
-JAJAHAHAJAHAJAHAJAHAJAHAAAHAJAJHAHAHA-esa palabra era mi punto débil y el parecía saberlo. Me trajo muchos recuerdos, pero todos eran muy débiles, de hace tanto que solo me acuerdo que siempre peleaba con la persona que me decía esas palabras, y que desafortunadamente siempre perdía. Pero había una palabra que le hacia el mismo efecto que a ami.  
-FUTOSIKOPATAMENTEINEPTAMENTEATONTADO!-le dije intentando hacer memoria. El chico me miro con cara rara, como si lo que hubiera dicho no tenia sentido, entonces empece a pensar que solo había sido coincidencia que dijera esa palabra, pero de repente se puso muy rojo. Y sin poder contener la risa empezó ha reírse. Se rió tanto que empezó a toser, después de que se le hubiera pasado, me sonrió ligeramente y me dijo:

-Iris cuanto tiempo.-no podía creerlo, era verdad que eramos familia, podría ser ese...mi hermano?

* * *

Eso no os lo esperabais verdad?, no me extraña yo tampoco , se me ocurrió mientras escribía. :)


End file.
